


i love you for the way you look when you lie to me.

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tumblr: otpprompts, confessions - love, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kevin confesses his love for shelby and shelby thinks it's a joke so kevin says it is. hint: it's not actually a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you for the way you look when you lie to me.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt _imagine person a confessing their love for person b. person b believes that a is teasing them so they brush it off as a joke. a immediately pretends it was, believing b doesn’t feel the same way. both are heartbroken._ from otpprompts on tumblr. written in the span of about thirty five minutes. title taken from _Adrenalize_ by In This Moment from their album _Blood_.

kevin was known around the team as the guy who always brought a different girl back to the hotel when they were on the road every night. many of them would often see the girl doing the walk of shame around six in the morning, which was when many of them were beginning to wake up. she would usually have a smile on her face because she had slept with kevin, who even though may be seen as the shy guy, had his way with the ladies. when he was drunk, he was always seen joking and laughing and playing around. he was always surrounded by people, never alone.

so it came as a surprise to shelby when kevin asked him to have dinner. just the two of them. no one else. he calmly accepted, believing it was going to be some nice one on one time with one of his best friends. they made small talk after they had ordered and as they waited for their food. when the small talk had run out, kevin got quiet, searching his head for the exact words he wanted to say next - the exact ones that had brought him to invite shelby to dinner. 

“hey,” kevin said, bringing his hands to rest on top of the table. “look at me.”

so shelby did, he looked at kevin and almost laughed because kevin had the most serious look on his face. he had never seen kevin this serious so he didn’t laugh. when kevin didn’t speak, shelby began to get worried.

“yeah?” shelby asked, looking down and seeing that kevin was reaching over and grabbing his hands in his. “uh.”

“tell me, shelby, have you noticed that i haven’t been bringing girls back to the hotel lately?”

“uh, i’ve only seen a couple of girls do the walk of shame at six a couple of times a while ago, but i don’t remember seeing any lately so i don’t think so. i don’t know, i guess my answer is no.”

“do you know why?”

“uh, no i do not,” shelby replied still looking down at their hands together.

“i’m in love with someone,” he said. “and i think you know who it is now. i’m pretty sure you know who.”

“uh, rosie?”

“no, not rosie. jesus, shelby, can you maybe guess a little harder?”

“uh, trevor,” shelby said, suddenly becoming more self aware.

“are you serious right now?” kevin asked, frankly, a little annoyed. “it’s you. i’m in love with you.”

shelby laughed nervously - he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he just couldn’t, kevin was always joking, there’s no way that he was serious right now - and spoke slowly, “haha, good one, siegrist. you really got me there.” but in reality, kevin had him, or rather, his heart, since day one. 

“i’m not kidding,” kevin said solemnly. 

“what?”

kevin could see it in shelby’s eyes that he was having a hard time believing him, and maybe it was for the best that he didn’t. so kevin decided to tell shelby that it was all a joke - of course he didn’t feel the same way. shelby’s face dropped, but he quickly composed himself. they ate their dinner in silence only speaking to each other when saying “goodbye” once they got back to the hotel. kevin wished he hadn’t given up so easily and shelby wished that he had believed kevin, because maybe, just maybe, he had been telling the truth.


End file.
